My All To Innocent Secret
by ShiraYukiSnow
Summary: Shuichis hiding something and Yuki want to know. Why is Shu wearing a mask and threatening to hang someone?


My very first story and I love this anime it's awesome.

Chapter 1: The Changes

Eiri Yuki is not the kind to worry about change. If a new prime minister comes and passes a new law of some sorts, he wouldn't care, if his smothering brother in law comes in his house and starts taking "care" of him, the same thing, he didn't care. But ever since his lovable pink haired baka, Shuichi Shindo, started to act rather oddly, Yuki saw a lot of change and he did not like it one bit. Right now Yuki was sitting in a grand theatre, wearing a a nice suit, along with him was his older sister, Mika, and his brother in law, Tohma Seguchi. It was weird that he was in a situation like this but what choice did he have?

'How did I end up here?' he thought,m 'Oh yea now I remember.'

It all started with a phone call, he was in his locked up study while Shuichi was in the living room writing lyrics for his next song when all of a sudden the phone began to ring, Shuichi without even looking at the ID answered.

"Hello?"

The voice on the other line sounded rather old and spoke in english, with a UK accent, luckiley for Shu he took a few english lessons."Hello, is this the uesugi-shindo residence?"

Shuichi anserwed in english," Yes it is I'm Shuichi Shindo, I'm geussing you are calling for Yuki?"

"Uh no, sir I was calling for you."

Thats all Yuki could hear until Shuichi decided to go to the other room and shut the door and when he came back, Yuki asked who it was all he got was a,"It was nothing Yuki."

Since then Shuichi started to change, he would come home very late, later than usaul, he started to strip his pink hair untill it was back to his natural brown hair color, he told Tohma that he was going to take a rather long break from Bad Luck. And when I mean long break I mean almost half a year. Tohma was very resitant at first but agreed when the former pink haired boy said it was very important. And worst of all, he started to act a bit more mature, everyday it was always the same face, the same attitude and the same expression that descirbed him as a love srtuck young man that never smiled, his purple silk eyes still shined but with a hint of sadness, anger and murder. It almost scared Yuki whenever he saw Shuichi walk with that face and not his usaul childish innocent smile. Yet he still would not talk about why the sudden changes, even Mika couldn't get him to talk, even if she tried Shuichi would start yelling at her for poking her nose in someone elses personal life. All though the changes were very surprising, Shuichi seemed to have developed a love for musicals and would always listen to soundtracks from them, salvation for Yuki, no more nittle graspher.

And then something happened

"Hey Yuki?" He asked when the popstar popped his head in the novelists study.

Yuki was busy typing a novel when he entered, "What?"

Shuichi jumped a bit, Yuki was mad,"I have to go somewhere tonight and I won't be home for a while and-"

Yuki cut him off,"So, what else is new?

Shuichi frowned,"Well sorry Yuki, I'm sorry that I have to go somewhere and not come back for a while, I'm sorry I stopped bugging you and I'm sorry that I went out of my way to buy tickets for a show I thought you may like."

He held a small white envolope in his hands threw it on the ground and stormed off. Hearing the door slam Yuki got up and picked up the envolope. And that was what led him here with his sister and in law on the front row waiting for the musical to start.

"Hey Eiri?" Mika said,"Did you ever read the playwrite?"

Yuki rolled his,"No."

He turned to see Mika holding the folded paper in her hands,"You need to read it."

Grumbling Yuki snatched it and read the info, Phantom Of The Opera, his favorite musical since childhood. The cast had Hisako Hanaoka as Christine and the Phantom was.

"What?"

Shuichi was going to be the Phantom.

* * *

><p>Thats all my first story, please be nice.<p>

Crappy I know, better chapter coming, yup

Please review

JA ^^


End file.
